The Secret Child
by 1naturewild1
Summary: Everyone has a secret, a part of their life they wish to hide. But sometimes those secrets are discovered, and the past catches up.
1. Chapter 1 Silence before the Storm

This is my first fan fiction and I would love to know what everyone thinks. Thank to Jumeirah for their help.

The Secret Child

Abigale Sciuto awoke to the constant beeping of her alarm clock which drilled into the back of her head, immediately Abby regretted the late night of watching movies and extremely high sugar products and of course Caf Pow. As her head continued to pound although the alarm clock was now on the floor in pieces and was beyond working condition. She forced open her deep green eyes open only to close then quickly at the bright sunshine which was blaring through the open curtains; she reopened them to see the sun's rays reflecting off all the metal in the room causing it to glow. Gently Abby rolled onto her back only to feel something against her side, she slowly turned her head to face a young girl who was fast asleep led next to Abby, the young woman stared into the young girl's gentle sleeping face. The resemblance between them was massive, the girl had extremely dark hair, not quite black but not far off it, the straight hair fell down just past her shoulders framing her innocent face. Abby smiled as she watched the young girl sleep peacefully under the covers; gently she rolled onto her side to face her, trying not to wake her up. At well as the hair their face shapes was almost identical, making them look more like sister's than mother and child. A vibrating sound broke the silence; Abby reached over to look at who would be calling her this early on a Sunday morning, no surprises it was Gibbs. Reluctantly the young woman answered the phone hoping and praying that it was not bad news:

"_Hey Ab's, I need you to come in. the paper work on the Rising case is incomplete" _Abby sighed heavily.

"But Gibbs, Sundays are my day off, we agreed on it. Plus I'm busy"

"_Sorry Abby it's got to be done"._

Abby whispered back, being careful as not to wake her daughter. _"Fine I will come in but, as soon as I'm finished am I free from the torture?" _

Gibbs gave a laugh and Abby swore that if she could see him he would be smiling. _"yes Ab's as soon as the paper work is finished you can go" _Abby sighed again at the thought of going to work when she had a perfect day planned to spend some time with her little girl. "_Give me an hour, and I will be there_"

"_okay, see you then". _The phone line went dead. Suddenly a groan caused a smile to creep back onto Abby's face "I don't wanna go mommy, don't make me" the young girl rolled onto her side snuggling into her mother. Abby truly felt charmed as the girl continued to sleep into her side, though sad because she couldn't, though she wished spend the entire day with her little angel.

Gently Abby blew into her face causing the peaceful girl to stir, she blew again but slightly harder _"wake up baby, come on wake up"_ Abby spoke softly as she continued to stare at the face in front of her. _"I don't wanna, I want to…"_ there was a pause in the sleepy excuse as the young girl yawned _"wanna…sleep forever" _she yawned_._ Abby gave a small laugh and the smile on her face grew, "_Zoe don't you remember today is our day"_ immediately Zoe's eyes snapped open to reveal the grey blue colour of her eyes staring into her mothers. A giant smile widened across Zoe's pleasant face, _"what are we going to do mommy?" _she said in her sing song voice. _"Well my dear, you will have to wait to see…" _…


	2. Chapter 2 Gone!

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, the words in italics are sign language

The Secret Child

Abby was in the kitchen sat at the table drinking an extremely strong coffee in hopes it will bring her back to life, as Zoe entered the kitchen wearing her favorite pink t shirt with a pair of deep blue jeans. A giant warming smile grew as she stared at her child, thoughts racing through her mind, the one confusing her the most was that why did Zoe love pink so much, when personally herself she thought it was the worst colour discovered. Abby was snapped out of her thoughts by a sweet voice, "why are you staring at me?" Abby shook her head slightly and blinked her heavy eyes, the warm smile remained on her face "I was just thinking at how beautiful you look" Abby replied. Zoe allowed herself to smile as he made her way over to the kitchen table, she watched as the young girl climbed onto her seat "really?" Zoe asked excited at the thought of being pretty, Abby gave a small laugh as she stood up from the table and headed for the toaster. "Of course you are, jam or marmalade?" she asked as if she didn't know the answer, she had the same taste as her father. "Marmalade please" Zoe replied as she yawned. The thoughts of Zoe's father brought tears to Abby eyes; she never revealed that she had a child as not to ruin his life if he had taken the information badly. But Abby knew that he would have to tell him someday and reveal to Zoe jut who her other half of her personality belongs to.

Hearing the toast pop up Abby dried her eyes so Zoe, "mummy, what are we going to do today?" Zoe asked excitedly as she waited for the entire week for today and that didn't hide in her voice. Abby replied as she spread the marmalade onto the warm toast, "you will have to wait and see, but…" Abby stopped as she made her way back to the kitchen table, after sitting back into her seat and handing Zoe her breakfast she continued "…I have to go to work to finish some paperwork of first." Abby's smile disappeared as she saw Zoe's face change from excitement to total disappointment, her gray blue eyes avoiding her mothers, the guilt was eating away at Abby. "But as soon as I'm finished which will defiantly be before lunch, I will come collect you from Granma's and we are going somewhere special." She watched as Zoe's face lit up, "so we are still having mommy and me day?" her voice a little perkier. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, get your shoes on and we will go." Both unaware that in the bushes opposite their home, they were being watched. "Now I have you Ab's" the husky voice echoed through the light breeze.

Twenty minutes later both Abby and Zoe was in the car and on their way, though she loved her Hurst she decided it wasn't a very suitable car for a child to see, so Abby kept it in her parents garage, she just couldn't bring herself to sell it. So now Abby was driving a black range rover, it ticked all of the boxes. It was suitable for children and it was to Abby's gothic style. As they drove towards Abby's parents, which thankfully were on the way to NCIS headquarters, Abby noticed Zoe fiddling with something out the corner of her eye. As Abby slowed down to a stop at a set of traffic lights she glanced towards her daughter, curiosity got the better of her. "What is that in her hand Zoe?" Zoe smiled as she met her mother's glance, "it's a key ring I made it for you" As Abby pulled up outside her parents house she turned to face her daughter, "let's have a look then" Abby spoke in a friendly voice. Zoe happily handed over the home made key ring, it was a piece of plywood in the shape of a cloud and inside drawn on was "_Mummy and Zoe forever" _all around the writing was doodles and coloring. A tear came to the young mothers eye, she looked at her daughter awaiting face "I love it, Zoe thank you" Zoe's smile grew with her happiness that her mother enjoyed her gift. "Grampa cut the wood out and dwilled the hole thing but I done the rest." Abby removed her seat belt and leaned over to the passenger seat and gave Zoe a warm loving hug. "It's perfect" Abby almost whispered into her daughter's dark brown hair.

Abby pulled away from the embrace with her daughter "come on you better go" both Abby and Zoe got out of the range rover and made their way over to the front door, before they got there he wooden door opened to reveal a woman who looked in her fifty's smiling. "Zoe!" she called with excitement. Happily the girl ran into the woman's arms, the woman looked a lot like Abby except her hair was a deep red and her eyes was clearly green. Although both of Abby's parents are completely deaf she as well as her daughter, Zoe was able to learn fluent sign language easily and relatively quickly. _"Hi mum" _Abby spoke in sign language, Abby's mother smiled and spoke back "why hello Abigale. What brings out here? I thought you were going to do stuff with Zoe today" she spoke in slight confusion. _"Gibbs called; I have to go to work for a couple of hours to finish some paperwork. Can you look after her for a couple of hours." _The older mother smiled "of course we will; I just baked some cakes, why don't you go get one Zoe okay?" Zoe's smile grew as she ran into the house towards the kitchen. Abby stepped forward and hugged her much loved mum, although she couldn't hear, Abby told her almost everything and trusted her. She was the first person to know of Abby's pregnancy and who the father is; she stood by Abby the entire time and kept to her wishes that no one at NCIS knew about Zoe and her very existence until she decided it was time to tell.

When they separated Abby kissed her mum on the cheek _"thanks a lot mum" _and with that Abby turned around and started back to the running car when something grabbed onto her legs nearly causing her to trip. She looked down to see Zoe with a cake in her gob, holding Abby's legs. Satisfied that she got her mother's attention Zoe let go and removed the cake from her mouth "promise me you will hurry." A smile crept up to Abby's ears; she gently kneeled down so she was at Zoe's eye level "I will be as fast as I can my little angel. Jut be good and promise me you will." Zoe smiled as she wrapped her arms around Abby's tattooed neck, "I promise, I love you mummy" she whispered into Abby's ear. "Go on then" Abby spoke as she tried to get way, Zoe released her mother and ran back into the house allowing Abby to leave.

Abby had been sat in the forensic lab for two hours, gone through two Caf Pows and was just about to finish her paper work, but there was only one thing on her mind, Zoe. Slamming her pen down onto the completed paperwork Abby stood up and headed for her coat in the corner of the lab, as she picked up her coat she stared into her black mirror that was hanging onto her wall. She had changed since becoming a mother, her hair hung down her back and her makeup wasn't as dark and vibrant as it used to be. The most noticeable thing that even the team noticed was that her style had changed; she no longer wore chains and extreme Goth items. Her appearance seemed much more motherly, when Ziva and the rest of the team commented on Abby's changed look they believed her excuse of he's grown up, which was more true than they realized. Her mind was brought out of memory lane as her phone started to ring, in a small trance Abby placed on her coat quickly and grabbed up her phone by the side of her computer, Abby froze when she saw the caller I.D, it was her mum.

Abby stared in shock at her phone, her mother only the phone in dire emergencies. Reluctantly she pressed the green button and brought the phone up to her ear, "hello" her voice was shaky. "Abby, Zoe's gone"


	3. Chapter 3 Your Mine!

Sorry it's such a long chapter I couldn't shorten it, love to know what ya think

The Secret Child

Abby stared in shock at her phone; her mother only used the phone in dire emergencies. Reluctantly she pressed the green button and brought the phone up to her ear, "hello", her voice was shaky. _"Abby, Zoe's gone."_

Those three words echoed inside Abby's mind, Zoe's gone. Knowing that he couldn't hear her daughter's response she continued "he came and knocked your father out and then took her, I was upstairs at the time and didn't know what was going on. The best bit is the neighbors saw nothing. Im so sorry Abigale, quick come home." Abby hung up the phone and started for the elevator, thought rushing through her head, _who took her? Why? _Memories circling her mind of all the fun they had, all the tears of happiness shed. With a ping of the elevator doors she began to walk into the elevator only to walk into someone, looking up she came to the hard eyes of Gibbs. "Gibbs?" Abby whispered in shock, panic wrote all over her face.

In a friendly gesture Gibbs placed his hands on Abby's shoulders and gently pushed Abby out of the elevator. "What's wrong Ab's, you seem zoned out?" Gibbs asked in his serious tone of voice. It took Abby a few seconds to realize that he was talking to her, im sorry Gibb what did you say?" he stared into her worried eyes, concern in his own. "I said are you alright, you seem zone out?" Abby thought fast "I don't feel too good, I think im coming down with something" her heart beat got faster, she hoped and prayed that he would believe it. Remaining silent Gibb gently placed the back of his hand onto Abby's forehead. "You are slightly hot; you better go home and rest up. I expect to see you tomorrow we have a new assignment, but we will be okay without you today." Immediately she felt relieved that the lie had worked, silently she walked past Gibbs and into the awaiting elevator and presses the button to the underground car park, leaving Gibbs alone in the lab concerned for his forensic scientist.

Abby ran to the black range rover in the centre of the park, tears freely flowing down her face in worry and panic. Frantically she rummaged through her bag for the keys, her hands uncontrollably shaking, as she found her key she stared at them, more hot tears ran down her face; her waterproof eyeliner starting to run. There on her key was Zoe's key ring.

Abby had gone through so many cases of missing children, seen so many mothers and fathers in total breakdown and in a terrible state, she never really understood how they was so attached with their children. She never fully understood why they would offer their life for theirs without even a thought or a hesitation, until she had her own child. It was only then Abby truly understood why and she knew that it was love. Her feelings went wild and her desperation to see Zoe again grew, Zoe was Abby, and Abby was Zoe, they was two halves when put together made a whole. Abby never realized that she loved her daughter so much until she was gone. Although she knew Zoe was a strong and smart young girl her worry wouldn't stop growing.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked into the pig pen to see Ziva completing her paperwork along with McGee, and was disappointed to see Tony led back in his desk chair fast asleep. Ziva looked up to see Gibbs stood in front of her his face was hard, "hey Gibbs, did you inform Abby of the new assignment?" It was silent for a few seconds before Gibbs gruff voice echoed throughout the pig pen "she didn't look to good, so I sent her home, we will be alright without her. I will inform her of the assignment tomorrow when she gets back. May I have that?" he asked as he pointed to Ziva's bottle of cherryade, both Ziva and McGee was confused, "of course Gibbs" Ziva replied, "but may I ask why you want it Gibbs?" McGee asked curiosity getting the better of him. "wait and find out" Gibbs took hold of the iced drink and made his way over to Tony's desk unscrewing the lid as he went, without warning he emptied the contents over Tony's head.

Tony opened his eyes in shock, "what the f*ck, hi sir" he spoke as he realized what had happened. Gibbs' face was full of annoyance "Dinozzo this is a work building not the beach. McGee, Ziva your with me grab your stuff and case studies. We are going into the field." Tony stood up "what about me boss?" Gibbs turned back to face the young agent, and replied anger in his voice "you stay and finish your paperwork." Tony slumped back into his chair and began to strop like a five year old, Gibbs left the pig pen closely followed by McGee. Tony turned to face Ziva's desk to see her sat there with her phone facing him, her smile was that of a Cheshire cat, silently she closed the phone and saw the shock on her co-workers face, "you didn't…" Tony began only to be cut off by the mossad agent, "that will be brilliant on facebook." Tony ran out from behind his desk and lunged for the phone but was no match for Ziva, "see ya Tony she shouted cheerfully as she ran after Gibbs and McGee.

Abby raced through the streets ignoring the speed limits, heading towards her mother's house, her tears had stopped flowing but her cheeks remained wet. Only one thing on her mind; Zoe. Within minutes she screeched to a halt outside the house, she rushed out of the range rover and started towards the house only to be met by her mother half way down the path, "im so sorry Abigale, we tried our best but we was no match" Abby's mother spoke in a panic, fear wrote all over her face. _It's okay, calm down, come on tell me what's happened?" _Abby replied in sign language, her hands still shaking violently. They both rushed into the house, Abby ran into the living room to see Zoe's coloring pencils and drawings on the floor, and her father sat on the sofa with an ice pack pressed against the back of his head. Her knees felt like lead and extremely weak unable to control herself Abby fell ot her knees crying heavily into her hands over her lost daughter while her parents watched her helplessly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Gibbs raced through the traffic causing Ziva and McGee to be thrown around the back of the vehicle, "so where are we going Gibbs, and what is the mission" Ziva asked trying to connect her seat belt frantically as if her lip depended on it, which it might. Gibbs shouted from the driver's seat "a marine didn't show up for his departure after a visit home, there has been no records or sightings of him. It's our job to find him." McGee responded his voice shaky because of the ride "when wa was he supposed t to depart?" "Last week, he's got some history such as gangs, self harming and a mental problem." McGee went flying into Ziva as the vehicle screeched around a sharp corner causing Ziva to grunt in pain as an elbow came in contact with her ribs. "So where are we off to Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she glared at the picture of the man they was after. He was well built with a bicep to spare, his black hair was short and spiked but the reason Ziva couldn't stop staring was that his eyes was bright hazel brown, standing out from his jet black hair. The face shape and the evil glare from his eyes seemed familiar, but she just couldn't remember where.

Once again the vehicle screeched around another corner, thankfully the seatbelt was keeping Ziva in her eat but McGee wasn't as lucky. "We are going to the departure station at the harbor to talk to the other marines; hopefully they might know where he is." Ziva heard a groan beside her and looked to see McGee rubbing his head. Without warning Gibbs slammed on the brakes sending McGee flying into the back of the passenger seat causing Ziva to smile. Gibbs removed his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle slamming the door closed, Ziva and McGee following not far behind. "McGee what do they teach in schools?" Gibbs spoke his voice slightly calmer than his body actions, the question truly slumped the young agent "knowledge is power?" he asked hoping to be correct, before he could even blink Gibbs' hand smacked him across the back of the head informing McGee that it was the wrong answer, "seatbelts save life's!" Ziva laughed as Gibbs walked off, heading towards a small building next to harbor, "shut up Ziva" McGee spat as he followed Gibbs shortly followed by a still laughing Ziva.

As they entered the building they were greeted by a navy marine officer who seemed rather friendly, "Jethro, long time no see. How's the boat doing?" he spoke as he shook Gibbs' hand, which he returned "very well Daniel how's your wife and children?" The officer led them through into a office full of navy related equipment d framed photos of kids and a woman who Ziva guessed was his family. "Take a seat, they are perfectly fine Lauren is as beautiful as ever, Jonathon has just gone off to university and Thyme is just starting her GCSE's. Anyway you're here about Diad aren't you?" Gibbs smiled as he sat down staring at a picture of Daniel, Lauren, Thyme and Jonathon on a holiday at the beach a few years ago. "Yer we need to know as much as we can to try to find out where he could be" Daniel continued to glare at Gibbs and his well known team. He then stood up and face out the window glaring out over the bright blue sea.

"I have no idea what has got into him, he was a pleasant and extremely good marine, never got in trouble and always followed orders. But about two weeks before he was released to come home for a visit, one of his co-workers, Blant. Was talking a lot about his new born baby girl. Something must of clicked in his head he stopped socializing and spent all of his spare time in his sleeping quarters muttering about some girl and about the perfect family. He was released but he never came back!" Ziva spoke up after she had finished looking at all the family pictures, "do you know who the girl was, that he kept talking about?" Daniel turned back around, "no im afraid not but his best mate and sleeping quarter room mate might. Marine Blant." Gibbs stood up his face remaining unreadable. "Do you know where we can find him?" his gruff voice asked, "I will go find out for you, bare with me" the teams eyes followed the officer as he exited the room. "_RING RING" _everyone's gazes turned to McGee to see him answering his phone, "hello" he answered. As McGee spoke on hi phone Ziva and Gibbs continued to look around the office for answers, a few minutes later McGee hung up. "Gibbs, that as Tony, Diad has been seen with a 7, 8 year old girl; Lance has been informed that it is a kidnapping"

Abby had calmed down and was now sat on the sofa opposite her parents; she looked up and spoke in sign language _"what's happened?" _It was her mother thatspoke up"well after you left. Zoe came in and began to draw on the floor, your father was in the kitchen making us both a mug of tea, while I was upstairs making the beds" Abby's father continued "I then sat down in the living room to keep an eye on Zoe because she has a habit of nicking sweets from the dish. Nothing harmful, just a little fun, I felt something wrong so I went into the kitchen to see what was wrong."

Tears started to fall from her mother's eyes "I came down stairs and went straight into the kitchen, I found your father unconscious on the floor. In a panic I ran into the living room to see it empty. We are so sorry Abigale, we tried our best." Her mother was now crying heavily into her hands. Abby watched as her father gently placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug of reassurance.

Ay truly looked at her parents and knew that they had tried everything to find Zoe, they loved her. Although they couldn't hear her gorgeous laugh or her sweet angelic voice they knew that she was special, because she was their granddaughter. Silently Abby stood up and walked over to her parents, bending down to their eye level, he spoke again _"it's not your fault, im going to get her back, you can bet on it"_ As well as her parent's tears started to flow down her face, and without another word Abby walked out of the house gently closing the door behind her. Abby climbed into her unlocked range rover, which she had left open, her head told her to get back to NIS, hoping to find something on the cities CTCV camera to help find her much loved daughter. Abby was snapped out of her thought by a vibrating ring tone of her phone; the unknown number revealed on the screen kept the callers identification secret.

Reluctantly she answered the phone and placed it to her ear "it's been so long Abby, I am coming. Don't forget Your Mine!" and with that the caller hung up. Abby was frozen in shock only able to say two words. "Your Mine?"


	4. Chapter 4 Abby!

Thanks for everyone who has kept up with the story, Abbys vehicle dosent need to the keys to run for the record.

The Secret Child

**Abby**

Reluctantly he answered the phone and placed into her ear, "it's been so long Abby, I am coming. Don't forget, Your Mine?" and with that the caller hung up. Abby was frozen in shock only able to say two words, "Your Mine?"

Once again ignoring the speed limits she raced along the busy roads heading towards the NCIS building, Abby had never been someone who hid her emotions from the world but for her daughters sake she had to now. Hot tears began to flow down her cheeks at the thought of Zoe. Without even knowing it she was already parked in the underground car park belonging to the NCIS building, slowly Abby allowed her head to fall forward and rest upon the steering wheel, he thought about the call she had received. "they just want me, and they are using Zoe to get me" the young woman whispered to herself, she never realized her heart could hurt so much, that her arms could try to reach out and hold someone who just wasn't there to hold, she never realized that she depended so much on the gaze in Zoe's eyes just to get her through the day.

"Come on Abby, pull yourself together. You will get Zoe back and, when you do your never going to let go" Abby spoke to reassure herself. _Tap tap tap._Immediately her heartbeat got faster, her breaths started to sound like gasp, her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter turning her knuckles white, that tap was defiantly not her and sounded like it was on the driver's side window. Extremely slowly Abby turned her pale face to face the cause of the tap, to see a hooded man staring at her. He had evil looking hazel eyes, and scruffy black hair, the worst bit was his disgusting seductive smile. A scream screeched through the car park as the stranger smashed the window and reached for her throat.

**The NCIS Team**

McGee safely clicked hi seatbelt in as Gibbs started to drive towards Blant's address, as normal at incredibly fast speeds. Ziva was now sitting in the front passage seat, trying to avoid McGee's stray elbows. Meanwhile back in the NCIS quarters Tony was in the men's toilets trying to clean the cherryade off of his brand new white shirt, having no lucked he chucked it in to the corner of the room leaving him topless, staring at himself in the huge mirror. As he stared at his face in the mirror, he began to think, his mind on one thing only, Ziva.

Tony's glanced eyes moved down to look at him tanned, muscled chest, "why don't you like me Ziva, I tried to show you just how much I care. I mean who can resist me, I have the perfect hair I have the face, the sexy smirk and even the rippled chest but the closest I have been to you is tied back to back in a f**king chair." Tony placed his head under the cold water to chill himself out. He heard the door opened, he shifted his eyes to the door keeping his head under the running water, and there he saw a pair of female black boots that only ment one person; the office gay.

Immediately Tony removed his head and stood staring at the man, he had blonde hair that came to his ears, and hazel eyes. The water dripped from Tony's head and trickled down his chest, circling the muscles, slowly a smile crept along the man's face "olah cowboy!"

**Zoe**

Zoe looked around the room she was in, tears freely flowing down her terrified face. The room was not exactly child friendly there was two beds either side of the room, both looking like they had been used to clean up god knows what, especially with the red and brown stains. Next to the beds was a small chest of drawers looking just like the beds, the only light that lit the room was that of an extremely dull flashing light bulb in the middle of the ceiling, which gracefully swayed due to the draft that came through the gaps in the walls. Black damp smothered the brick walls and the coldness of the stone floor chilled Zoe's young fragile body. Shaking with terror Zoe cowered in the corner furthest from the mahogany door, bringing her knees up to her chest, "I miss you mummy" she whispered as tears continued to fall.

**Gibbs, Ziva and McGee**

Screeching to a halt outside Blant's house Gibbs turned to face the rest of his team, "let's go sooner we finished here, the sooner we can get back to the building" everyone piled out of the vehicle and headed towards the bungalow. The home was well looked after, the lawn was perfectly healthy and the flowers was still in bloom, the sound of a hedge trimmer caused the team to look behind the hedge. A man was trimming the hedge back to keep the place looking tidy. He was at least twenty five wearing extremely baggy jeans; he top was resting on the hedge, as to reveal his extremely muscled chest which defiantly showed that he worked out at least every other day.

"I will question the gardener" Ziva spoke with wide eyes as she made her way forward, Gibbs' hand reached out and grabbed her writ pulling her back towards him. "McGee takes the gardener, you Ziva are with me." McGee walked in the direction of the gardener while Gibbs and Ziva made their way to the front door of the bungalow.

"Excuse me" McGee called out over the noise of the hedge trimmer, without any luck in getting the man's attention he went to plan B. his eyes followed the cable until the end came to an extension lead. McGee walked over and pulled the plug out breaking the electric connection. Indeed the noise died. "Hey what's going on?" the man turned around to see McGee holding the plug in his hand smiling, "that's better" McGee spoke. The man wiped the sweat that had began to drip down his tanned face with the back of his hand, "who are you?" he asked, his voice smooth and deep making him seem more of a movie hunk than a gardener. "I am agent Timothy McGee, NCIS. I need to ask you a few questions." McGee spoke showing his badge.

"NCIS? What's wrong?" the man asked, McGee walked back up to the man "do you know marine officer Diad Mr.…" he paused as he realized that he didn't know the man's name. Seeing the difficulty he answered "James, James Nathan. And no I don't know him." McGee got a picture out of his file and showed it to James, "this is Diad, do you recognize him?" James thought and then it hit him. "Yer that's one of Blant's poker buddies, he didn't have very good luck but he still loves to play. Why what's wrong with him?" McGee answered a he put the picture away "he's missing, okay let me know if you hear or remember any more information" and with that McGee put the picture away "he's missing, okay let me know if you hear or remember any more information, and with that McGee went back to the bungalow. The noise of the hedge trimmer once again roared through the peaceful quiet.

McGee entered the bungalow to see Ziva and Gibbs sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea each listening to the marine officer Blant. Blant was well built and was around thirty years of age, he had bright blonde hair which was short (as marines do) and had deep green eyes. "I have no idea where he may be agent Gibbs; he hasn't really spoken to me since I showed him a picture of my new baby girl, Lily. And that I had the perfect family. Sorry I couldn't be of any more assistance." Gibbs stood up along with Ziva, "Diad was looking at a picture a lot onboard the ship, do you know who the girl in the picture was?" Immediately Gibbs noticed that the marines breathing got heavier meaning that he did.

"No sorry I have never seen her before and he never spoke her name." Blant's hands would not stop shaking so he quickly put them into his pockets. Unconvinced Gibbs continued to stare "well if you get any more information come to you, please let us know." Blant seemed to relax "yes I will, hope you find him" Gibbs and his team left the bungalow and heading back to the car, Ziva breaking the silence. "He was lying, he knew who the girl in the picture Diad was fusing over is" McGee was slightly confused. (As he always is) "I know David, but our main priority is this missing girl. When we get back to head quarters I want you on it" Gibbs replied his tone of voice unreadable.

**Tony**

Tony finally escaped his hostage situation after a giant battle of trying to convince his admirer that he was in an extremely gay relationship with one of his school buddies. Reluctantly the man believed the story and allowed Tony to leave, making his way down to the locker room (still topless) his mind once again wondered back to the brunette Israeli.

**Zoe and Abby**

Zoe continued to huddle in the corner of the room, she shivered violently and her lips was beginning to turn blue, though in her ill tears still managed to fall down her frozen face. A giant metallic cluck echoed throughout the cold room, immediately Zoe's gaze turn to the door, her eyes revealing terror as her heart beated much faster than it should be capable. The giant wooden door opened to reveal a man holding a woman by her arms around her back. It took a few minutes for the young girl's eyes to adjust to the bright light hat came from the doorway, her eyes grew wide in shock "mummy!" The man threw Abby in causing her to fall to the stone floor, slamming the do closed. A giant cluck once again echoed throughout as he secured them in.

Without a second thought Zoe had ran to her mother, who was now on her knees "Zoe!" Abby screamed in happiness as her daughter ran into her waiting arms, tears uncontrollably flowing from her painless eyes. The feel of Zoe made Abby's heart skipped a beat as the joy of seeing, hearing and holding her daughter again was overpowering. The warmth of her mother's grasp caused Zoe's shivers to become much less violent but still not enough.

After what seemed forever they separated and it was only then that Abby noticed the state of her little girl. Her t shirt was torn in several places and was covered in dirt while her jeans were starting to fray from slits in them. Zoe's colorful skin was now as pale as snow, as if she was dead. While her lips was still a light shade of baby blue, and quivered a well as shivered with the rest of her innocent body.

Abby began to cry tears of pain from seeing her daughter this way "oh my god, what did he do to you?" she poke, her voice raspy and clearly trying to hold back tears. As Abby removed her jumper Zoe respectfully replied to her mother's question. "He locked me in h here. Im so cold mu mummy" she stuttered. "I know, I know" Abby spoke as she placed the fur jumper over Zoe's head in an attempt to heat her up. Embracing her once again, this time in an attempt to keep her warm. Abby sat there with Zoe on her lap with her head resting into her mother's chest; Abby just hoped and prayed that her daughter would be okay.

**Gibbs**

Gibbs screeched the NCIS vehicle into the parking space in the underground car park, McGee waited as the rest of his stomach caught up with him, it was after that he noticed that Ziva and Gibbs was staring at one thing, Abby's car. Without warning Gibbs thrusts open his door and before either of them could say a word he was running towards the range rover. McGee stared in shock at the vehicle, the driver's door was open and there was smashed glass underneath on the floor, the scary part was that the engine was still running. Gibbs skidded to a halt at the driver's door. (Which surprised Ziva and McGee that he could run that fast) There in front of his feet was a small pile of liquid, although the lighting in the car park wasn't very good, the red glint clearly told the ex-marine that it was blood.

Something glinted out the corner of Gibb's wise eye; slowly he caught sight of Abby's keys under the running vehicle. Scared for what the truth may bring Gibbs bent down and picked up the keys, one key ring caught his attention, "mummy and Zoe forever" echoed around his busy head, in shock Gibbs just stared at the key ring, barely able to say more than a few words.

"Abby?"


	5. Chapter 5 Identified

So this is the next chapter, the plot begins to unravel. Sorry about the delay but with xmas and school work piling up it was hard to find time, so here it is.

The Secret Child

"Mummy and Zoe forever" echoed around his blustering head, in shock Gibbs just stared at the key ring barely able to say more than a few words.

"Abby?"

It was now six in the morning and NCIS had been through the scene as best as they could without a forensic scientist and now they was all in the pig pen minus Gibbs who had been in Lance's office since five. "What do you think Gibbs and Lance are talking about up there?" Tony asked as he tried to change the mood. Ziva understood what Tony was trying and failing to do. "They are proberly trying to find a replacement forensic scientist until we find Abby" Tony continued "if we find Abby!" McGee had heard enough and rage overtook him. "We are going to find Abby; I don't care if I have to live my life in this office until we do. So shut up Tony!" McGee then ran out of the bull pen tears in his eyes.

"Wow, I never expected that from Probie at all. I wonder what's got into him" Tony spoke as he tried to slow down his pumping heart, Ziva casually took a sip of her extra strong coffee "isn't it obvious" Tony looked at Ziva confusion all over his face, "no it isn't. What is it?" Ziva smiled as she thought of the thought "Tony, McGee loves her!" Their conversation was distracted by Gibbs walking loudly and briskly down the stairs from Lance's office. "it's going to take until tomorrow lunch until a new forensic scientist can get here" Gibbs spoke his voice angry, a voice spoke in his head _"how can this happen, she was taken from under my nose, she was scared that day but I still sent her home. I sent her into the kidnapper's hands."_

Both Tony and Ziva saw the anger in Gibbs' eyes, "what are we going to do boss?" Tony asked his voice slightly quivering; in all his time at NCIS he had never seen his boss so angry. "you Tony as well as Ziva are going to Abby's apartment to see if there are any clues that can help us" Gibbs turned to face Ziva who if scared wasn't showing it. "Where's McGee? Never mind leave a note on his computer telling him to continue with the Diad case." Ziva busied herself with a sticky note in the shape of a gun (nobody knew where she got them, but Tony was persistent in finding out) while Tony prepared for his trip. "Gibbs what are you going to do?" they both watched as Gibbs checked his gun. "I'm going to persuade Blant that helping us is his best bet."

As the night drawled in the drafts that came through the brick wall got colder and stung any bare flesh that it could find. Abby continued to hold Zoe's weak body; since Abby arrived she had watched her little girl get worse and worse. Zoe shivered uncontrollably, her lips darker blue than before, the poor innocent child could barely keep her eyes open. Knowing that both herself and her daughter was in a terrible trouble, screaming and shouting didn't help their situation, so another plan came into the forensic scientists mind; cooperation. Abby knew that cooperating with her kidnapper could be unhealthy as it could mean anything but she had to get Zoe out of there, for she had a weak immune system.

McGee had returned to his desk, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears and his cheeks red from the sting of the tears that fell. It took him a while to realize that the rest of the team was missing, only then he saw the oddly shaped sticky note on his computer screen. He read the note aloud, his voice husky from the tears. _"Ziva and Tony gone out in to the field, Gibbs too. Work on Diad case, forensic arrive tomoz lunch Ziva."_ Immediately anger swept over McGee, he should be out finding Abby.

His thoughts began to wonder back to the time he realized that he loved Abby, Flashback. _"Give it back" Abby screamed as she scrambled over McGee's sofa after the agent himself. "Give me back my jelly babies." McGee laughed as he continued to avoid the young woman. "no you are addicted to them, this is your third bag in the last half hour" Abby pleaded with the smiling man. "Please McGee, Tim, Timmy, TimGee" McGee froze upon hearing the name. "TimGee?" he questioned. Without warning Abby grabbed the open bag of jelly babies which caused them to explode all over the once clean living room. Both McGee and Abby collapsed on the jelly baby covered sofas in a war of laughs and giggles._

_McGee looked at the woman next to him and admired her jet black hair which gently brushed her tattoo's, Abby noticed out the corner of her eye that she was being stared at, the truth was she liked him too. "See something you like McGee?" Abby asked her voice flirty; she then turned to face him only to feel his soft lips against hers. Immediately she knew the answer and that, that night was going to be magical and one thing led to another creating the night they showed each other just how much they cared._

His mind snapped back to reality and he mentally kicked himself as this wasn't helping anyone, especially Abby. Then it clicked in his mind, the sooner he finished the Diad case the quicker he could get onto Abby's, so he began going through the never ending piles of evidence on the missing marine.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva was speeding along the city streets heading for Abby's home, "can you slow it down Ziva, I want to keep my lunch down if possible" Tony yelled as he desperately tried to keep himself in the leather seat, although he loved roller coasters, Ziva's driving was a whole new level. The next thing Tony knew was that he was being flung forward by gravity as Ziva slammed down on the breaks; Tony flew back into his seat. "Holy shit, next time I drive." He shouted angrily as he scrambled out of the vehicle and on to the street, only to walk into a yellow Ferrari. Upon hearing Ziva's giggle the agent looked around to see that he was stood in the middle of a road. "Tony, it's only a set of traffic lights, we aren't there yet." Ziva called with a giant smirk on her face. Feeling embarrassed Tony clambered back into the car remaining silent and in one hell of a grump.

Ziva felt bad for Tony, she didn't quite know why but knew she was feeling something new and different, although she had been out with numerous men she had never felt like this before, and it scared her. "Cheer up Tony, it was an easy mistake to make, my driving is a bit wild" no matter how hard Tony tried he just could not stay mad at Ziva. "It's okay, I guess I was a little bit over the top, you're driving eint that bad. I just have a lot of things on my mind" wanting and needing to know more Ziva inquired "like what?" without even thinking the young man replied, "you!"

Immediately Ziva's eyes grew wide and her cheeks blushed, her knuckles turning white from gripping the wheel slightly too hard. It took Tony a few seconds for Tony to realize what he had said, the rest of the journey was silent as no-one dared to speak in fear of embarrassment.

Gibbs had arrived at Blant's bungalow once again, but noticed that it was slightly different. The gardener was nowhere in sight though his tools was still on the lawn. Gibbs jumped out of the car and ran into the bungalow his gun out meaning that he meant business. As he busted into the living room he found it empty, the whole home was and that Blant was nowhere in sight, anger got into the agent, "shit, he's ran"

The silence as Tony and Ziva climbed up the staircase of Abby's home became too much for Tony to bear, he stared at Ziva as she continued to escalade up the stairs, his eyes focusing on her legs. Snapped out of his thoughts Tony ran up the stairs and grabbed Ziva's wrist as she walked across the landing. "Ziva wait!" Tony called desperately, causing Ziva to turn around. "What Tony" she replied her voice sounding slightly annoyed, "please, what I said in the car I didn't mean to blur it out, but it's what I was thinking about" Tony pleaded, Ziva yanked her wrist free of Tony's grip.

"And, so what was it you were thinking of? Was it how to make me look like a fool, embarrass me, make fun of me because I can't understand and remember English sayings?" Anger echoed in Ziva's voice, a tear came to Tony's eye as he realized how anger his love was "no Ziva I wasn't I was just…" his voice stopped, no matter how hard he tried no words came out of his mouth. The ex mossad agent got impatient "well what is it then?" she shouted as her anger continued to boil, her sudden outburst shocked Tony, "because I love you!"

Ziva froze, was what he said true? Did he love her? "I'm sorry I…" Tony started blubbering, Ziva's anger disappeared and a smile crept on her face, "you do?" Tony stared into Ziva's secretive eyes "of course I do, what is there to say, I have loved you for ages but every time I tried to tell you I just freeze" Ziva moved closer to his beating chest. "I thought you would never love me" Ziva softly spoke as she pressed her lips to Tony's. As they separated they both were smiling, "come on the sooner we find Abby the sooner we get time off" Ziva spoke, her voice angelic to Tony's ears.

They opened a light pick door and strode in, shock on their faces as they stared into the room, everything was different shades of pink. There were children's toys everywhere, in one corner of the room was a small dolls house with dolls surrounding.

It was Tony who broke the extremely awkward silence "I don't think this is Abigail's room" Ziva reluctantly walked into the centre of the room. "I knew Abby kept secrets but I never knew she had anything like this" her voice was slow and revealed that she was truly amazed. Tony made his way over to the pink bed, the shock off everything that was going on had finally gotten to him and he allowed himself to fall onto the perfectly made bed, the weight off his feet. A giant gastric sound echoed throughout the room, Ziva turned to face him disgust covered her face.

In defense Tony stood up, his hands in the air "it wasn't me" Ziva continued to look at him disgracefully, "prove it!" She simply said, she watched as her new found lover pulled back the pink bed quilt cover revealing a familiar looking toy. It was a baby pink hippo Tony squeezed it and a giant fart echoed through the room, around the neck of the hippo was a ribbon. "Who would of thought Bert had a Gertrude, see it wasn't me." Tony saw Ziva staring at a book she had just found on the shelf, it was open and was causing a few tears to trickle down Ziva's cheeks. Tony's sadness rose as he saw the gentle tears gracefully make their way down her glowing cheeks, in a comforting way he placed his hand on her shoulder, Ziva accepted the touch. "Tony" Ziva's voice was shaky "Abby has a daughter!"


	6. Chapter 6 Why me

The Secret Child

McGee had had enough of paperwork and his mind began to wander back to Abby. The look she gave him when she found something relevant to the case from a small drop of blood, the look of pure happiness. But this time is was different because Abby was the case. Deciding he had had enough McGee lifted himself out of the chair and headed towards the elevator. A minute or two later the young agent arrived at the lab, her lab.

It was unlike any other welcome, no load metal music met his waiting ears just silence. Only the echo of his footsteps could be heard as he walked through the forensic lab expecting to see his bubbly girl poke her head around the corner with a huge smile on her face. But of course it never came. "Sad isn't it, you never know how much you love something until it is gone" McGee turned around to see Ducky, a friendly smile across his face. "She's coming back." McGee clearly said in an empty emotionless voice.

Ducky moved towards McGee and focused on a cup of caf-pow that was on her desk, "I never said she wasn't. You on the other hand have doubts. This reminds me of when I had a dog called Pup; I took him to the park every weekend, not because I wanted to, but because I had to. Then one day it got hit by a bus, never realised I loved Pup until I lost him." Silence filled the room for a minute or two, each man thinking on their thought, until Ducky broke out of it. "Come on Timothy; let's see if Gibbs has any new news to tell us." McGee let the medical examiner lead him from the lab.

Abby was getting desperate; Zoe was defiantly nowhere near getting better and needed to get out of the dampness of the room. Her mind let the memories flow through her head, remembering memory after memory, but one of them stuck out. The memory of Zoe's first day at school.

_Flashback. The breaks on the car screeched as the car stopped outside the school. "I don't want to go mummy, what if no-one likes me?" the small voice sounded within the car. Abby turned to face the scared face of her little girl, a small beamed on her face as she stared at Zoe. Gently Abby put two of her fingers under Zoe's chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look into her mother's eyes. "Zoe you are a strong girl, everyone is going to love you. Anyway if you really get scared or don't like it just ask the people there to phone me and I will come to get you out okay?" a small smile grew across Zoe's face. "Okay mommy."_

_Abby undone her seatbelt and opened her car door. "Shall we go in" her response was a small nod of the head. Abby got out of the vehicle gently closing the door, walked around and opened Zoe's door, which was protected by child lock. Zoe sat their waiting; her seatbelt off and clutching favourite her kitten lunchbox. Offering her hand Abby allowed Zoe to take it and pull herself free from her seat. _

_Holding hands both girls walked up to the school to be greeted by a young woman around late twenty. "Hello I'm miss Spencer I will be the class teacher this year, we are very happy you choose to come here, and what's your name" Miss Spencer asked as she bent down to Zoe's level. She hid behind her mother still clutching her hand "I'm Zoe" Miss Spencer's smile remained. "Ah yes little Miss Zoe Sciuto. Well are you going to come in, I bet there's something you are going to like doing. We have reading, playing with sand, painting. Why don't you come in and see." Zoe looked up at her mother to see her smiling and nodding, telling her that it was alright for her to go. _

_Abby watched as her daughter walked into the school, though she had gone over this day so many times in her head she never thought it would be this hard. But then again she never thought it would be so hard to tell McGee about the child and here she is, still haven't told him. Abby turned around and headed back to the car._

Abby was brought out of the memory when she heard a heavy clunk, the door opened to reveal a man in a plain black mask concealing his identity. "What do you want?" the young woman asked, trying to be strong for her daughter who due to her illness was still asleep. "I don't want much Abigail, just you and your love." A shiver travelled down her neck, at the sound of his voice. Yet it seemed vagly familiar but she couldn't place from where. The kidnapper noticed this "don't worry Abigail you will find out soon enough. What do you need for Zoe?" Slightly shocked by the question Abby quickly replied. "some painkillers and blankets will be fine, just to help keep the cold off, apart from that a little bit of water will help" Abby knew that if she asked to be free or go over the top she would only get nothing. "Okay, now anything for you Abigail?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Abby thought quickly about if she needed anything, only a few things came to mind. "Can I have some water and a music player" she could of sworn she saw the man smile. "Sure" and with that he left, a clunk echoed once more through them dam room indicating that the door was securely locked. A tear escaped her eye as she continued stroking Zoe's cold face.

"I want an update now" Gibbs yelled as he walked through the bull pen, Tony immediately stood up and delivered. "Me and Ziva went to Abby's house, it's all child friendly. Gibbs we found a room upstairs full of child things for a young girl. Then we found a picture of Abby and a young girl that looks just like her. Gibbs, Abby has a daughter." This news did not affect Gibbs as he already knew but McGee on the other hand didn't. A thud echoed through the bull pen and all eyes turned to McGee's desk to find his chair empty. Suddenly two hands gripped onto the edge of the desk. McGee appeared as he pulled himself off of the floor and back onto his seat, his face pale and eyes blank.

"Tony what did you say?" his voice empty as he stared at the agent, sneaking a quick glance at Gibbs for approval, which he got by a simple nod. Tony responded "McGee, Abby has a daughter, thinking off it she looks like you, here I will show you" everyone watched eagerly as Tony rummaged through his backpack, but no one was more eager than the probie. "Here it is" Tony walked over to McGee and handed him a black picture frame; Slowly McGee turned it over and stared at Abby and the girl.

Tony was right, she did look a lot like him, and she had dark hair, not quite black but not far from it. Her bright blue eyes which showed a tinge of gray but what amazed him was the face shape; it was so much like his, then it struck him. In a panic McGee removed the back of the frame and removed the photograph and stared at the back, clearly written in black ink and in Abby's handwriting were the date and a message.

McGee was brought back onto reality when Ziva broke the silence, "what does it say Timmy?" McGee tried to swallow but was having difficulty as if he was trying to swallow a stone. "It's says "Zoe's ninth birthday, date 13th July 2011." Gibbs went to his computer and began looking at files, in particular Abby's. "13th July. It says here that in 2002 Abby was granted seven months leave to visit relative's abroad. She must have lied. She spent the time as maternity leave" "she must have entrusted someone to look after her when she came back to work, but who?" Ziva added in.

McGee continued to stare at the date, working back to when Zoe would have been conceived. "Dammit" his sudden outburst caused the attention to turn back to him. "What's the matter McGee? If you can't handle yourself I'm going to have to remove you from the case. The young agent stood up "I know who the father is?" All was silent as they waited for the answer, "Who is it McGee?" Gibbs shouted, having enough of the painful silence.

"I am" McGee replied.

Abby's eyes gently opened and quickly adjusted to the dim light. Immediately she turned to where Zoe was last time, only to find her gone. She struggled to her feet and searched the room frantically trying to find her little girl. Her eyes soon fell onto a shadow in a corner of the room. Running towards the shadow she realised it was her little Zoe. She was led on warm blankets with a blue one draped over her, in almost a caring way.

Abby gently placed the back of her hand against Zoe's forehead she felt her temperature had fallen. With her worry down to an acceptable level, it was then her eyes fell upon a tray. Upon the tray was two plates, one had a couple of sandwiches on while the other had a box of painkillers still wrapped in plastic. There was also two bottles of water; between the two bottles was an envelope. Gently Abby picked up the envelope and read the front. In bold capital letters was her name, Abby whispered under her breathe as she opened the envelope "why me"


	7. Chapter 7 I love you

The Secret Child

Gently Abby picked up the envelope and read the front, in bold capitol letters was her name, she whispered to herself as she opened the envelope "why me?"

Intrigued the young scientist unfolded the letter that was within the envelope and began to read:

Dear Abigail

It has been a while since we last spoke, or even saw each other. I just have to admit it, I love you, I always have. I have given Zoe some medication so she should sleep peacefully for the next couple of hours, her illness should break by this. I know you are not receiving the best possible treatment at the minute but once your room has been sorted out, you will move in.

Till next time

Xfriendx

Abby read over the letter repeatedly trying to figure out what it meant, trying to decrypt it. Having no prevail she finally decided to try to think logically, but before her mind could get around the task of what was at hand, it zoomed back to Zoe. "No matter what Zoe I will get you out of here, I promise," she whispered as her hand automatically wiped the stray hair from the girls face.

Shocking the young woman Zoe turned over to face her mother, causing the blanket that was around her cold fragile body to slip onto the floor, revealing her skin to the cold. The muscles in Abby's face stretched as they assorted themselves into a warm loving smile. Gently she picked up the blanket and laid it back across her little girl, her world.

She watched in silence as Zoe hugged the blanket unknowingly clearly showing that she was starting to feel back to normal. Glancing around the room hoping to see an exit but like they many times she has done this she came up with nothing. Although Abby wanted to keep the tale and existence of Zoe from the team but now she was desperate, she just hoped they had figured it out, and is coming to get them.

Meanwhile in another part of the same building someone was still hatching their plan. A man in his late thirties was making a bed in a newly decorated room, "not bad, I'm sure Abby will like it. Not long now, we will be a family. Abby, my little girl, and me.

Ziva sat shocked at her desk from just learning about the identity of the child's father. "WHAT!" Gibbs shouted causing the entire office to turn and face him, including Lance who was now stood on the balcony staring at the situation below him. "Gibb's, McGee my office now." He called down and watched as Gibbs trudged up the stairs like a pissed off teenager while McGee slouched behind him terrified of his fuming boss.

Once they was sat comfortably in Lance's office he spoke, "I want an update now, no exceptions and I want to know everything. Gibbs you can start from the beginning please." It was silent for a while as Gibbs made no intention of speaking. Getting annoyed Lance spoke but this time his voice was sterner. "Agent Gibbs. If you do not inform me of everything, I will have no choice but to remove you and your team from the case. Is that clear? Now tell me everything." Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs and always had been. No matter what Gibbs had to be the one to find her, and her daughter.

"Fine I will talk just as long as you keep me and my team on the case, Abby is our forensic scientist not just an employee. Lance sighed no matter what he said Gibbs would go after Abigail whether he was on the case or not. He truly loved that young woman but not in a loves way, more along the line of father and daughter. "Fine I won't take you or the team off of her case, now tell me everything leave nothing out." Gibbs shot a dark glance at McGee before speaking.

"Well I called Abby up to get her to come in to finish paperwork on the rising case, it was a Sunday, her day off and she tried to get out of it, losing she came in and completed it. I saw Abby in the elevator later that day and she looked off, and pale. She said she felt ill so I told her to go home. It was quiet for the next hour or so, but then I, the team was in the company garage, and we saw Abby's car door open. I found her keys and a key ring under the car revealing that Abby has a child.

Gibbs took a deep breath before continuing, "I kept it a secret from the gang and set them off to find her. My superstitions of Abby having a child was seemed connect when Tony and Ziva found a child's room in Abby's home. Within the room, they found a picture of Abby and a young girl, her daughter. Gibbs stopped and Vance spoke "Do you have any leads on where she is or who has her?" the question lingered in the air "well" Vance urged, McGee replied "No we haven't found where Abby and me... her girl is" McGee said quickly correcting himself hoping that Vance didn't notice, but he did.

"Gibbs, I want your team on this case, we are going to find Abigail and her daughter, and you never leave a comrade behind. McGee you can leave now." Confused at why he was asked to go McGee left the room only to be greeted by the stares of Tony, Ziva and Ducky. Bluntly, Ziva spoke in her famous tone that meant she was not to be messed with. "We want answers Timothy McGee and we want them now."

Vance stared at Gibbs' unreadable face, "McGee is the father of Abby's daughter isn't he?" Gibbs remained silent, "Gibbs I am not going to remove him from the case I just need to know!"

"Yes McGee thinks that he is the father as all the dates add up. The girl in the picture looked around eight. Nine months prior to her birth McGee and Abby did get intimate. So yes I believe McGee is the father."

"Go get her and her daughter back here Gibbs, and try not to break many rules" Vance spoke sternly. Gibbs stood "I will, by any means necessary."

"That's what I'm afraid of" Vance slyly replied. Only to be answered by the slamming of the door. "ZIVA, TONY, MCGEE, MY DESK NOW" Within seconds all three of them was around Gibbs' desk. "Right McGee i want you to try and remember if Abby had any enemies or people who wanted to hurt her or you."

Gibbs paused as he noticed Ducky stood in with his team, "Not a word Jethro, I'm helping whether you like it or not." Ducky spoke in his normal voice as he saw Gibbs looking at him. "Fine Ziva and you Ducky will go back to Abby's home and turn it upside down, try to figure out some answers to the gaps in out puzzle. Tony and me will go back to her parents and see what information we het from them. Meet back her in two hours."

Vance watched from his office as the team broke off in their respective pairs and headed off to their destinations. "I just hope they get to her in time." He whispered under his breath before re-entering his office clicking the door shut.


End file.
